This invention relates in general to vehicle disc brake assemblies and in particular to an improved structure for a brake shoe assembly adapted for use in such a vehicle disc brake assembly.
Most vehicles are equipped with a brake system for retarding or stopping movement of the vehicle in a controlled manner. A typical brake system for an automobile or light truck includes a disc brake assembly for each of the front wheels and either a drum brake assembly or a disc brake assembly for each of the rear wheels. The brake assemblies are typically actuated by hydraulic or pneumatic pressure generated when an operator of the vehicle depresses a brake pedal. The structures of these drum brake assemblies and disc brake assemblies, as well as the actuators therefore are well known in the art.
A typical disc brake assembly includes an anchor bracket which is secured to a fixed, non-rotatable component of the vehicle. A pair of brake shoes are supported on the anchor bracket for sliding movement relative thereto. The brake shoes have respective friction pads which are disposed on opposite sides of a brake disc. The disc, in turn, is connected to the wheel of the vehicle for rotation therewith. To effect braking action, the brake shoes are moved inwardly toward one another so as to frictionally engage the opposed sides of the disc. Such frictional engagement causes retarding or stopping of the rotational movement of the disc and, therefore, the wheel of the vehicle in a controlled manner.
To accomplish this, the disc brake assembly further includes a caliper assembly for selectively moving the brake shoes into frictional engagement with the brake disc. The caliper assembly typically includes guide pins or other components to slidably support a caliper housing relative to the fixed anchor bracket. The caliper housing is generally C-shaped, having an inboard leg disposed adjacent the inboard brake shoe and an outboard leg disposed adjacent to the outboard brake shoe. One or more hydraulically or pneumatically actuated pistons are provided in respective cylindrical recesses formed in the caliper inboard leg adjacent to the inboard brake shoe. When the brake pedal is depressed, the piston and the inboard leg of the caliper are urged apart from one another. Specifically, the piston is urged outwardly, while the outboard leg of the caliper is urged inwardly. As mentioned above, the piston is disposed adjacent to the inboard brake shoe and, therefore, urges it outwardly toward the inner side of the disc. Because the caliper is slidably mounted on the pins of the anchor bracket, the caliper outboard leg (and, thus, the outboard brake shoe disposed adjacent thereto) are urged inwardly toward the outer side of the disc. As result, the brake shoes frictionally engage the opposed sides of the disc.
Prior art FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a portion of a prior art vehicle disc brake assembly, indicated generally at 10. The general structure and operation of the prior art disc brake assembly 10 is conventional in the art. Thus, only those portions of the prior art disc brake assembly 10 which are necessary for a full understanding of this invention will be explained and illustrated.
As shown in prior art FIG. 1, the disc brake assembly 10 is a sliding type of disc brake assembly and includes a generally C-shaped caliper, indicated generally at 12. The caliper 12 includes an inboard leg portion 14 and an outboard leg portion 16 which are interconnected by an intermediate bridge portion 18. The caliper 12 is slidably supported on a pair of pins 20 secured to an anchor bracket, indicated generally at 22. The anchor bracket 22 is, in turn, secured to a stationary component of the vehicle. Such a stationary component can be, for example, an axle flange (not shown), when the disc brake assembly 10 is installed for use on the rear of the vehicle, or a steering knuckle (not shown), when the disc brake assembly 10 is installed for use on the front of the vehicle.
The pins 20 extend through non-threaded apertures 14A formed in the inboard leg 14 of the caliper 12. The pins 20 have respective threaded ends 20A which are received in threaded apertures 22A provided in anchor bracket 22. The pins 20 support the caliper 12 for sliding movement relative to the anchor bracket 22 in both the outboard direction and the inboard direction. Such sliding movement of the caliper 12 occurs when the disc brake assembly 10 is actuated, as will be explained below. A pair of bolts (not shown) extend through a pair of non-threaded apertures 22B formed in the anchor bracket 22 to secure the anchor bracket 22 to the stationary vehicle component. Alternatively, other known securing methods can be used to secure the anchor bracket 22 to the stationary vehicle component.
As best shown in prior art FIG. 2, the anchor bracket 22 includes a pair of axially and outwardly extending arms 24 and 26 which are interconnected at their inboard ends by an inner tie bar 28. The arms 24 and 26 have upstanding guide rails 24A and 26A, respectively formed thereon. The guide rails 24A and 26A extend transverse to the arms 24 and 26, respectively, and parallel to one another. The guide rails 24A and 26A slidably support an inboard brake shoe, indicated generally at 30, and an outboard brake shoe, indicated generally at 32, respectively.
The inboard brake shoe 30 includes a backing plate 34 and a friction pad 36. The inboard backing plate 34 includes opposed ends having notches 34A and 34B formed therein, for supporting the inboard brake shoe 30 on the guide rails 24A and 26A of the anchor bracket 22. The outboard brake shoe 32 includes a backing plate 38 and a friction pad 40. The outboard backing plate 38 includes opposed ends having notches 38A and 38B formed therein, for supporting the outboard brake shoe 32 on the guide rails 24A and 26A of the anchor bracket 22. Alternatively, the inboard brake shoe 30 can be supported on a brake piston of the prior art disc brake assembly 10, while the outboard brake shoe 32 can be supported on the outboard leg portion 16 of the caliper 12.
An actuation means (not shown) is provided for effecting the operation of the disc brake assembly 10. The actuation means includes a brake piston (not shown) which is disposed in a counterbore or recess 14B formed in the outboard surface of the inboard leg 14 of the caliper 12. The actuation means can be hydraulic, electrical, pneumatic, and mechanical types.
The prior art disc brake assembly 10 further includes a brake rotor 42, which is connected to a wheel (not shown) of the vehicle for rotation therewith. The illustrated brake rotor 42 includes a pair of opposed friction discs 44 and 46 which are spaced apart from one another by a plurality of intermediate fins or posts 48 in a known manner to produce a “vented” or “ventilated” brake rotor. The brake rotor 42 extends radially outwardly between the inboard friction pad 30 and the outboard friction pad 32.
When it is desired to actuate the prior art disc brake assembly 10 to retard or stop the rotation of the brake rotor 42 and the vehicle wheel associated therewith, the driver of the vehicle depresses the brake pedal (not shown). In a hydraulically actuated system which is well known in the art, the depression of the brake pedal causes pressurized hydraulic fluid to urge the piston into engagement with the backing plate 34 of the inboard brake shoe 30. As a result, the friction pad 36 of the inboard brake shoe 30 is moved into frictional engagement with the inboard friction disc 44 of the brake rotor 42. At the same time, the caliper 12 slides on the pins 20 such that the outboard leg 16 thereof moves the friction pad 40 of the outboard brake shoe 32 into frictional engagement with the outboard friction disc 46 of the brake rotor 42. As a result, the opposed friction discs 44 and 46 of the brake rotor 42 are frictionally engaged by the respective friction pads 36 and 40 to slow or stop relative rotational movement thereof.